Patrome oneshot
by Sibuna Kitten
Summary: Jerome is a great singer but has stage fright can Patricia help him over come his fear "HOA One shot Day"


**Credit to hoaluvpatrome567 read her story Patrome alphabet oneshots :)**

Jerome's P.O.V.

I walk to the house muttering the words to my new song that I had come up with. I know Jerome writing a song? What? Well I actually sing too, me and Stutter Rutter had actually formed a band when we were 13, but... I have huge stage fright. Like huge. I can barley look at a stage or other people when I'm singing without feeling sick. I start to tap on my leg finding a beat to my lyrics. I start to sing louder unaware of someone lurking behind me.

"Nice voice." I hear from behind me. I panic and turn around freaking out. I open my eyes wide as I see Patricia standing there. I see her smirking.

"You heard me?" I question. She starts walking closer to me.

"Yep." She smiles walking next to me.

"Oh god." I say covering my face. "God I'm horrible." I say.

"Your pretty good." Patricia smiles.

"I am?" I ask taking his hands off his face.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Thanks..." I drag off. She just looks up at me.

"Why don't you try out for the school talent show?" She asks curiosuly. Ok what's up why is she being nice?

"Erm...I couldn't.. On a stage infront of everyone i wouldn't be able to do that." I admit.

"Oh you have stagefright... I'm going to help you get over your fear." She says keeping her attention on the house a few hundred meters from here.

"How?" I ask her.

"Easily." She smirks.

When we got back to the house we dumped our bags in our rooms and met up in the livingroom everybody else was off doing their own thing.

"Okay so...your gonig to audition for the talent show." She announced grinning.

My eyes widened and I paled I felt sick

"Sooo...what do you think?"

I put a hand on my stomach

"I think...i'm gonna be sick."

I swear if i hadn't skipped lunch i would of actully thrown up

"Hey you'll be fine...you'r really talented and with some help from moi you'll over come you'r fear" She grinned again

Oh boy, i am in trouble

Well my suspicions have been comformed I am in trouble its supper now and Patricia keeps smirking at me I'm actually nervous about her helping me i was snapped out of my thoughts by speak of the devil Patricia.

"Jerome don't you have something to tell everyone." She says

"No, I dont." I answer as casually as i can

"Jerome is trying out for the school talent show" She answers for me

"Well I..." I try to answer

"Really thats great" Nina Smiles

"What will you be doing" Fabian asks curiously

"Erm...Singing" I answer quietly

"Cool" Alfie cuts in

"I'm entering too I'm going to be dancing." Mick proudly says i swear i can see a hint of hate in his eye he still hasn't forgiven me for liking Mara before

"So Jerome" Mick says smugley

"Since you'r singing...why don't you belt one out for us" I sink lower in my chair

"Mick" Fabian says warningly

"What? i just wanna see what i'm up against "

I push my plate away

"I'm not that hungry anymore" I say before walking out just before i do i give Patricia a look she nods and quickly finishes he food before following me out

After Following me to my room she closed the door

"Ok so i'm gonna help you with you'r stage fright" She states

I nod

"Okay i want you to sing infront of me"

"What?"

"You heard me."

I take a deep breath and start to sing at first i can't do it and i keep forgeting the words but after 4 attempts i can sing infront of her i'm in the middle of my fourth attempt when alfie walks in and my voice breaks

"You were doing so well what happened" Patricia asked i looked down she turned to see alfie

"Oh" she says

"Sing" she says

I stare dumbfounded

"But-"

"Just do it" alfie cuts in

I sigh and start again it doesent take as many attempts as it did with trixie and soon i am not as scared as i was before soon alfie leaves

"Well you'r gonna do great in the talent show" She smiled and turned to leave i gently grabbed her wrist and spun her round and kissed her

"Thank you" I wisper she smiles and leanes in again

I am ready for that talent show


End file.
